Dancing With Demons
by Mornings Light
Summary: Kenny is tired of being the odd one out and looked down upon, then finally an offer comes for a Beyblade and a new team member- he takes it, but only to find that he's going to start crying all over again, because the beyblade is controlling him!
1. The One Who Dreams Alone

**~Dancing With Demons~  
**-Chapter 1-**  
The One Who Dreams Alone**

"Come on Tyson, I have some back-up data we can use for this Beyblade battle, Dizzi has analyzed that this group isn't so tough- this challenger doesn't even have a Bit Beast!" Kenny exclaimed, his caramel waves of hair falling into his face- he could see, just about.

Tyson's fingers flexed in their leather grappling gloves, his legs apart in his battling position, his fingers moved to keep the stray tresses of raven hair away from his face, but all in vain as they came crashing back down- he nodded at Max whom looked quite confident in Tyson's ability, then he turned to Ray whom looked quietly confident in his friends ability, a smile curling upon his fair face, then finally facing Kai, looking aloof as ever with his arms folded across his chest as if in warning to not get too close to him, his face looking cold.

  
Tyson turned around to face his opponent, she looked too confident, which was her weakness Tyson grinned inwardly, she laughed at the little challenger, her short brown hair not even moving as she moved her head, then ends were flipped rapidly upwards, tied to her head was a cloth band- very much a copier of Ray, Tyson growled inwardly, however, hers was pure black with no room for patterns.  
She bore a scarlet sleeveless top, which seemed tight and uncomfortable compared to Tyson's baggy shorts and loose shirts. Also, stylish and rich looking midi-trousers with a skirt attached, a split at the side.

  
"First it's the ever popular Himawari Yamamoto representing the team of the_ Lone Dreamers_, their first time in a beyblade match which is sponsored by Yamamoto Textiles!" the announcer blared out excited as ever- the world of battles would never tire him, "And next it's TYSON from the _Bladebreakers_! Already a winner before, can he cut this Yamamoto?"

"I haven't lost any matches yet, and I don't plan to do so, Tyson!" Himawari shouted at him, taking her own position, a ridiculous copy of Tyson's own, her amber eyes on fire and a confident smirk upon her pale and pointed face.

"Oh you think so? And the matches you won? I bet your dad paid the people to lose, Yamamoto!" Tyson grinned, his tanned face lighting up in surety that he would win this daddies little princess- she could talk the talk, but not walk the walk.

"Three...two...one," the crowd and the announcer chorused, then- "LET IT RIP!" 

"LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted, mainly to Dragoon, his faithful bit-beast and to himself, taking his stance and releasing his beyblade with the passionate force he always had, energy and power coursing through his veins- every battle was just as unnerving.

"You're going down!" cried Himawari, releasing hers with a gentle force- oh yes, Tyson recalled cheerfully, she hasn't any bit-beast!

The beyblades were rotating but to the naked eye they seemed like whirlwinds of scarlet and blue, Tyson smiled- he'd let her get tired first. Apparently, she had much more energy than Tyson had anticipated and this was flowing through the beyblade which was spinning at almost his level even though hers didn't have a bit-beast. He smiled calmly as Kai looked on at disgust- finally opening his eyes.

_"Can't take down a girl- a spoiled one at that, he must leave our team, their is no room for weakness!"_ Kai thought inwardly, his arms forever folded against his tight, sleeveless black shirt, his cargo trousers more comfortable than his top.

Just as Tyson seemed about to prove Kai's doubts, he unleashed Dragoon's mystical wind attack- well, it was all thanks to Kenny who made Tyson realise that he had an attack left- they continued the battle, Himawari putting up a fierce resistance. Tyson had to agree, that he had underestimated her just a bit, but he saw the spin slow down a bit and his smile grow wider.  
Himawari scowled, then narrowed her amber eyes- this never happened at the mansion with the other beybladers!

"Ah, Yamamoto-Sensei, just be careful..." someone whispered beside Kenny, he turned to look but there was nobody there, he blinked (of course no-one noticed him blinking as his eyes were covered by his hair), "Dizzi, you say something?"

"I have lots to say, but no-one ever considers my advice," the laptop answered him simply, computer screen reacting to the sound of Dizzara, Kenny's bit-beast whom by a power surge got trapped into his laptop, thereby giving Kenny enough stats and data about the opponents and knowledge that Kenny provided for the Bladebreakers, also Dizzara had the knowledge of every bit-beast in existence which proved useful many times, though her snide and sarcastic remarks sometimes grated on Kenny's nerves, those computer geniuses have big ones!  
"Why do you ask, Kenny?"

The small, near teenager shook his head, "oh nothing- hey look, Tyson has won!"  
Kenny stood up alongside Max and cheered and clapped with the rest of the crowd, Ray looking quietly proud whilst Kai looking the same as ever, seated as if on a throne, his eyes closed and arms folded- Kenny sometimes wished he'd quit the lone wolf act.

Tyson meanwhile was trying to console the hysteric Himawari, whom gave a new meaning to the term- 'Sore Looser'.

"How could you? I wont accept this battle, I refuse to believe you have won!" she cried, throwing her scarlet beyblade across the stadium, aiming for Tyson whom dodged it.

"H-hey, that's your problem!" Tyson grinned, "I guess your dad really _does_ pay people to lose against you! Sorry, no-one can bribe me!"

Himawari stopped her screaming for the moment as her eyes widened in realisation, she shot a murderous glance at her father whose face was immediately drenched in sweat, he tried to loosen his collar button and tie, and tried to avoid his daughters eyes.

"Oh my folks, it seems Yamamoto is not willing to accept defeat!" the commentator said to the crowd in amusement then laughed again, "sorry- but there has to be a winner and a looser, better luck next time sweetie!"

Max ran up to Tyson and threw him a high-five, Ray ran alongside him, grinning like an idiot and even Kai sauntered over to them, however, Tyson seemed content with them- he hadn't even bothered to call out Kenny's name, perhaps it was in excitement, Kenny thought worriedly, trying to paste a smile.  
He always felt the odd one out, him not having a beyblade for one made Kai disrespectful towards him, even Ray didn't seem to bother with him- Tyson just needed him for the data and stats, the only person who ever really bothered with Kenny was Max, not _using_ him, but treating him like a friend- but Kenny knew that he still needed the data, well data they want, data they shall get!

"Or, you can join us," suggested a silky voice, different from the one before.  
Kenny turned to find a tall boy, with a pale face, resembling Kai but differing greatly from him. His face held no emotion, it was very hard to read and eyes being the window to the soul? Well, it was hard as his eyes were covered in iron curtains, or so it seemed with that tone of emotionless emerald, and to complete the picture of coldness he had sleek platinum blonde hair, gelled aback.

"I don't know what you mean!" Kenny replied to the boy, whom was around the age of fifteen or perhaps younger as he was the same height as Ray and Kai.

"I know all about you Kenny, you and your..._friends_," he answered him, his emerald eyes boring straight through Kenny's- but how would he know about Kenny's eyes, they were covered right? Well, he could read minds so perhaps he had x-ray vision.

"Who are you? And what is your name? What do you want?" Kenny launched into the questions that had slipped into his curious mind as soon as this conversation was started, this boy was weird, but he knew Kenny better than even perhaps Dizzi ever did.

"I am the leader of The Lone Dreamers, my name is Hiiro Yamamoto, and what I want is you," he answered him smoothly, his pale fingers rushing to his fair tresses, but his gaze never leaving Kenny, then his hand brought forward, "how would you like a beyblade, Kenny?"

Kenny was confused, how would this stranger know about him? And why would he consider giving him a beyblade, and he needed him? For what?

"I understand your confusion, this is what the members are- confused and lost souls who are exactly the name, they are the ones who dream alone, Kenny," Hiiro answered, his hand still held calmly in the air in front of Kenny, "just like you!"

Kenny considered this another moment, this boy knew more than Kenny thought, and that Himawari must be a cousin or so, as the surnames matched- what if he would just use him as well for his knowledge, but he still understood his loneliness- and he even offered a beyblade, what did he mean?

"I offer you a beyblade, as we need you on our team, we need not only your knowledge- but _you_," Hiiro smiled, it seemed sincere enough but it didn't seem to reach his eyes, but did anything?

Kenny forwarded his own gloved hand, and shook it to Hiiro's warm one, whom gratefully curled his fingers around, tightening his bound on Kenny but still making it comfortable.

"And if you ever need to leave, Kenny, then don't feel pressured, as I and my team will surely understand," Hiiro nodded, smiling again and meaning the words in all honesty.

Kenny sighed in relief, if this boy had said it, he believed him, and there wasn't any pressure involved at all, he offered a grin to Hiiro Yamamoto and strolled over to Tyson whom had been oblivious to Kenny being missing- even though he was leaving, it still stung him to go away with the knowing they only used him.

"Tyson, I-I'm leaving to join The Lone Dreamers," Kenny informed him as he cleared his throat.

It took a while for this information to sink into Tyson, he seemed confused then laughed.

"Stop joking around Kenny, did you see my victory?" Tyson grinned widely, taking Kenny's hand and twirling him in his ecstasy.

"You mean my victory, without my prompts- you wouldn't be where you are!" Kenny yelled, surprised at his courage, he'd wanted to say that a long time ago, every victory went to Tyson's head, and he never seemed to credit Kenny at all.

The rest of the team gaped in shock, even Kai had opened his eyes, though his arms were still folded, his proud head thrust in the air.

"Well...but..." Tyson managed to gulp out, he had lengthened in height and everything else in his teenage figure, he had always been taller than Kenny, but at the moment felt very small, he hung his capped head, raven hair hiding his eyes, "I respect your decision..."

_"See they don't want me, they didn't even try to stop me!"_ his mind screamed, even though his heart twitched slightly at seeing the twinkle disappear from Max's eyes and the proud gleam away from Ray's- and the hurt that oozed out of Tyson's very being.

"Well...bye..." Kenny finished lamely, and turned to go, he even wished that Dizzi would make some sarcastic comment and make him frustrated, to take his mind off of the situation, but it wouldn't happen, she was surprisingly quiet.

He trudged miserably to where Hiiro Yamamoto was waiting for him, looking calm as ever, his green eyes not surprised and he politely bowed.  
"Welcome to the team."

Kenny nodded in acknowledgement, then his heartbeat raised- he was going to get a beyblade, sure he left some friends behind, but he had no regrets!

Hiiro smiled, "I'll take you to meet the team, it has only three members when I include myself!" he laughed good-naturedly, leading him to a mansion, with traditional scenic beauty and with all the modern comforts, it was like a palace!  
"Welcome to Yamamoto Mansion!"

***

**Authors Notes:** Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review as I don't think without reviews I shall even continue because I have three other fanfics waiting to finish, but I shall think of continuing if people respond and I know they like it.  
I'm afraid I don't know much about Beyblade, I have seen a few episodes and that's only how far I know the names, I've mixed it into my own storyline and plot with the one of Beyblade, so don't tell me it's not the same and this wasn't a championship, just like a qualifier trials thing, okay? Also, please inform me if my characters are Mary Sue's or too perfect or grate on your nerves, I despise those characters and hope you can tell me to change the characters' personalities, thanks! Also, can anyone give me the surnames of all the characters and their bit-beasts name, if you can suggest an informative website that would be great- thank you for your time! 


	2. A Fools Paradise

**~Dancing With Demons~  
**-Chapter 2-**  
A Fool's Paradise**

Kenny blinked under his curtains of hair, his jaw dropping at the magnificence of such a structure.

Hiiro smirked. "I take it you like it?"

Kenny nodded, immediately closing his mouth to not appear stupid.

Both boys ambled out of the car, Kenny with wonder whilst Yamamoto with purpose. They headed to the fine oak doors which were opened to them by a smart looking butler.

"Good afternoon, Yamamoto-Sama," he declared as he bowed. Hiiro nodded in acknowledgement and gestured Kenny to follow him up the grand staircase.  
  
Kenny looked around him with wonder, his shaking hands upon the polished white banisters, his dusted feet upon the spotless red carpet- he was beginning to believe it _was_ a palace. His head turned above, the ceiling was too high to make out yet an eloquent chandelier suspended down from it- the crystalline raindrops glimmered in a fiery welcome. Hiiro lead him upto the stairs and turned towards the left side. The tall boy stalked down many opened and unopened rooms which were tastefully decorated just by viewing the doors. Kenny followed him to a room at the end which was identical to the others however bearing an elaborate letter 'K' at the door handle. Kenny was slightly puzzled at how they could easily arrange a room so fast, he'd only agreed a few hours ago.

"I have always waited for you to join our team- well our _official_ team!" Hiiro grinned. He placed the key in Kenny's hand and handed him a few instructions then strode out of sight.

"...Ok... whatever," Kenny murmured as he viewed Hiiro stalking out of sight. The smaller boy opened his room and cautiously crept inside it.

Once more his jaw dropped at the luxury so evident in the furnishings and the fine curtains. It was a pale blue room with indigo curtains and-

"A COMPUTER TABLE!" Kenny gasped and jumped over to the stylish white object. It was so smooth and so new, it made Kenny feel refreshed. He placed Dizzi- his laptop- upon it very delicately. His grin was plastered to his childish face as he examined each corner of the room from the soft navy carpet to the white and blue bed. He liked uniformed colours, colours which went together and in this room it all was so organised and so neat, so like...Kenny.

A sickening thought hit him- his luggage was still with Mr. Dickinson and with Tyson, his only possession here was his laptop, Dizzi. He looked around the room to find a cordless silver phone upon a modest table and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll just phone them..."

He looked over to the instruction manual and read it once over- it wasn't asking much and only required him to be on time at meals and training. Kenny sighed and sat down upon the corner of his vast bed, it was then he noticed a pale coloured wardrobe which rested against the wall at the back. Reflected in the mirrored doors was the small form of Kenny- he pulled a face at how unkempt his hair was and how unappealing he was compared to the other Bladebreakers, but he must look hideous when compared to the handsome Hiiro Yamamoto. He got up from the bed and headed over to the mirror, checking at what the outer Kenny had become. His fingers rushed to his auburn locks of hair and he moved them above his forehead. His caramel eyes blinked back at him- finally able to see his face more clearer, ever blemish, every scar and every fault. His eyes looked wise and told of hurt, but they were tired as well- tired and weariness was so evident that he felt so sleepy looking at them. He removed his shoes and wondered why Hiiro hadn't spoken about removing shoes as soon as they entered but dismissed it away and slumped his head into the pillow. Kenny decided to get his much deserved rest and slept like he'd never had before, no statistics or data were to be memorised for tomorrow, no nothing- just a simple rest that he hadn't known until now how much he craved for it.

***

A timid knock awoke the sleeping teen but his eyes immediately snapped open, his fringe was back in his face which made his eyes sting. A gasp emitted from the being other than Kenny within the room. He bolted upright to gaze upon a girl whom seemed quite out of place in Japan altogether. He scanned her to be slightly taller than him with slightly cursive features to the non-Caucasian girl. Her skin was the colour of a faded amber and her eyes as dark as mahogany which were portraying fear at this moment. It was amusing how frightful she looked as she twirled her long, dark plait which she quickly tossed behind her back when she saw him looking. She didn't bow or anything which Kenny had come to expect from such a luxuriously traditional house. Instead her lip simply trembled into a clumsy Japanese apology.  
Kenny couldn't help but laugh at her pronunciation and the manner she said it in- she was pretty good for a beginner but her words weren't so finely pronounced.

The girl bit her lip but never lowered her gaze from Kenny whom realised with shame that he must have offended her.

"I-I'm sorry, I hadn't expected anyone to come in," Kenny apologised- making sure that he made each word fluent and deliberately slow for the girl.

"I have been ordered to give you a tour of the grounds and of this place, meet your members as well," she replied with as much fluency as she could. "Please get changed and follow me."

"But...I don't have any clothes to change into," he murmured as he blushed at the thought of changing. He always preferred modesty and never spoke of naked flesh and it was so hard to talk to a girl.

She nodded at him then her gaze landed upon the wardrobe. "I'm confident that Yamamoto-San has included this in the...er...cupboard." She went into thought for the word of wardrobe as Kenny snickered inwardly.

He sauntered towards the wardrobe and sure enough there were plenty of clothes- but not so much as three whole uniforms which included a red shirt, black trousers and some black boots. He wanted to wear the rich material but decided against getting it dirty or spoiled and chose beige cargo trousers and a black full-sleeved top.

He turned to find an attached bathroom and shower, and decided changing there would be safest as he locked the door. He hurriedly ran some water among his sweaty skin.

_"Why do I sweat so much?"_ Kenny thought with disgust as he applied some shampoo to his unruly hair. The shower lasted along ten minutes and he dried himself until his skin was pink. He hurriedly jumped into the cargo trousers and the black long-sleeved top. After surveying in the mirror he couldn't help but grin at the image of how much smart the black top made him look. He didn't know why, he decided to gel his hair in the style of Yamamoto but his forehead was too big for it to work, he then decided upon dividing his hair into a mid-parting, with few strands hanging down his face- that looked better.

He emerged out of the bathroom holding a look of contentment and decided upon following the girl out. She led him out to the courts where he saw a lot of black and red uniforms of girls and boys all 'letting it rip' but not with the fierce passion that Tyson had ever displayed. His throat tightened at the thought of his friends- what would they be doing now?

"These are the training grounds," the girl informed him. "This is where beyblade battles take place to determine which people's are better than the other people in the sport of beyblading."

Kenny nodded to show he understood- everyone's eyebrow's were trickled in sweat and he even witnessed Himawari releasing another scarlet beyblade with a strange passion that was almost similar in Tyson. Almost. Her opponent's beyblade was thrown out of the arena and flung at Kenny's feet, where it was shattered to pieces. It wasn't a complicated beyblade, Kenny noted, and it could easily have been prevented from breaking if there was a shockproof ring in the core of it.

He was lead out of the training grounds with looks of admiration following him out to the gardens where the girl explained with more enthusiasm of the beautiful grounds and showed him each bud and petal. Kenny never was interested much in plants or agriculture but agreed with her demand of attention for them and he couldn't help smiling as she led him out of the flawless gardens to the workshops which were underground the Yamamoto Mansion. He entered some poorly lit rooms with shabby workbenches and limited tools and a few blaring screens. It wasn't as impressive as he thought it'd be and he didn't doubt why Yamamoto's team so often lost to other beybladers and never qualified for the finals. She offered to show some of the rooms in the mansion and explained their purposes, he remembered to engrave the way to the Kitchen's and tattooed the IT suite to his heart as well.  
Overall, the grounds and this mansion were like paradise and he was extremely pleased with his decision to leave.

"What's your name?" Kenny decided to ask the girl as he traveled into his room.

"My name is Khan Raniya," the girl replied with accuracy and pride in getting the sentence correct.  
  
"Call me Kenny," he offered his hand out to her.

"And I, Raniya," the girl smiled as she shook his hand.

Her fingers were frightfully cold and he was glad once they let go, and slightly troubled in why she didn't warm them. Did she not know how hazardous cold hands could be? Did she even _know_ that she had cold hands?

***

Kenny enjoyed the various dishes that dinner and ate heartily without worrying about matches or leaving something for Tyson or issue's that generally worried him. All of the people and the trainees in the house had already fallen in love with his speech and how he could fix beyblades and make them more endurable as he had demonstrated in the afternoon. He was sitting beside Hiiro himself, whom ate without much of an expression but he asked Kenny to see him when dinner was over. A bubble of excitement rose within Kenny, it was definitely going to be his beyblade that he would receive!

***

"You asked to see me, Hiiro?" Kenny questioned as he entered Hiiro's room. It was far grander than Kenny's but he didn't mind as humble Kenny didn't think he could handle this much splendour, whereas Hiiro looked so beautiful in this room which enhanced his grace and beauty. His emerald eyes shined as he handed Kenny a box with a covering of red velvet.

Kenny's palms were sweaty as his fingers traced the texture of the soft fabric, then he opened it to find the latest beyblade ever to have been worked upon. It was a limited edition and perhaps even one of a kind!

"Thank you very much," Kenny said gratefully as he took the box.

Hiiro's lips curled into a smile. "You're very welcome- welcome to the _ Lone Dreamers_."

***  
  
Kenny fastened his black belt upon his waist and quickly headed out. His hair-style was the new one he had adopted which made him look almost as mysterious as Ray. _Almost_. He headed out with his new beyblade and launcher in his black-gloved hand. He had almost shut the door when he heard something from his room, and putting his head inside he saw that Dizzi was needed to recharge her battery for the laptop. He sighed, but then decided against it- in the manual it indicated not to be late and decided he would do it later.   
In his hurry, Kenny never heard the tone go down, he never heard a mournful sigh and he never heard Dizzara leave his laptop and the data transferring into a form, Dizzara's true form leapt out of the window and shot into the air with a mournful howl- but Kenny never heard it.

***

**Authors Notes:** I decided to go ahead and give this fanfic a try as I have a few readers- thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate feedback, and understand that sometimes reviews and feedback is hard to give and admire the way you have spent time upon sending me comments. I want to thank the reviewers:

_Bimbo-Blonde  
Hina  
LeFuFiN_


End file.
